Hetalia in High school
by TheFabOtaku
Summary: The countries have been falling behind on their education and to go back to school. My Oc is in this.


**There is a prologue story of the main character on my Wattpad, Pikachu_pancakes where you can get some more detailed back round history on my OC. I would love some corrective criticism! ^-^**

* * *

_from her OC: Earth_

_Name: (Kalay) Kai Vargas_

_Physical Age: 19_

_Appearance: Tall (5'9"), Green eyes (gold and blue flakes), Long brown hair, Slightly tan, Has 2" scar on collar bone, Very sharp canines (her and Romania like to call each other twinsies)_

_Family: Ancient Rome (adoptive grandfather), Romano (adoptive eldest brother), Italy (adoptive older brother), Seborga (adoptive younger brother)_

_Important People: America (boyfriend), BTT {Spain, France, Prussia} (they like to consider her a fourth member), Hungary (best girl friend), China (like a second father)_

_Relationship History: Prussia (first boyfriend; renaissance), Spain (second boyfriend/friends with benefits?; 1660-1693), America (current boyfriend; 1776-Present Day)_

_Bio: Kai is a generally happy person, a trait people believe she had gotten grandfather. She can be stubborn at times, but when it comes to her fratellos or boyfriend, she always gives in. She's a tom-boy, sticking to pants or shorts instead of skirts and dresses. Even though she likes to be nice to everyone…. her and the rest of BTT always find a way to mess with England._

* * *

It was just another normal day at the world meeting…. well, at least as normal as it ever got around there. England and France were throwing insults at each other again, with a frog here and a black sheep there. Spain was pestering Romano again, or as he says it, 'his little tomato'. Norway was trying to get Iceland to call him 'big brother', much to the younger nation's protests. Turkey and Greece were fighting over Japan, who looked very uncomfortable. Italy was talking Germany's ear off, who looked like he was going to explode. Last but not least Kai was sitting next to her 'Hero' as he had an awesome contest with Denmark and Prussia.

Yeah, just a normal day.

Finally, Germany exploded.

"CAN ALL OF JOU SHUT JOUR IDIOTIC MOUTHS FOR FIVE SECONDS SO VE CAN GET SOME ACTUAL VORK DONE?!", he shouted, making everyone go silent immediately. Germany cleared his throat, "Good. Now that I have jour attention, it looks like Japan is next up for speaking?" He nodded towards the Asian country. "Werr," Japan stood up, "as you know, our schoor systems have been changing drasticarry."

"No shit, I can barely do freshman math.", America snorted. Kai hit his arm. "Oww," he pouted, "what was that about?" Kai turned back towards Japan, snickering, "If you can't do 9th grade math, you probably should be listening the most." America slid back in his seat pouting.

Japan started up again, "Rike America-san said, we are farring behind on our own education. So, my boss suggested that a few serected nations go to a schoor at my prace." Japan held up a pamphlet that seemed very, well, pink. Kai stood up taking the pink piece of paper in her hands and flipping through it.

She suddenly got a poker face, "What are those abominations those poor girls are wearing." She looked Japan directly in the eyes. "Um, Kai-chan, those are dresses.", the Asian nation said slowly. Kai looked horrified, "That's not a dress! That's a monster! It's evil!" Japan sweat dropped, "You don't have to go if you don't want to Kai-chan."

"Oh, no I'm going. America definitely needs to go, and I'm afraid he'll cause mass destruction without me there." America waved his hand, "I'm still here." Kai smiled before kissing his cheek, "I know!", she said in a singsong-y voice.

England raised a bushy eyebrow, "I have a question. How will pass off as teenagers? I mean, I can see a few like Iceland, Kai, and America that could pass off as seniors maybe, but what about people like the frog and I?", France growled at the nickname. "We look like we're in our mid-twenties.", England crossed his arms.

"Werr, I thought that we courd have Norway-san's help?", he sent a questioning look towards Norway's direction. Norway looked around before sighing and standing up, "Sure, I'll help. I have to look through my books first to find the proper spell."

"Wait," France interrupted, "we're using your magic?" The corners of the Nordic's mouth slightly up-turned, "Why, of course." France let out a laugh, "I'd love to see that actually work, honhonhon~"

* * *

My first cross-over fanfic!~ I would like some corrective criticism if you could help!

Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya

OC is mine


End file.
